


Denial

by Cloud889



Series: Unbreakable Bond [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud889/pseuds/Cloud889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Denial isn’t helping you Damon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

“What are we doing, Damon?”

“Looking at the stars.”

“Why?”

“Because they are beautiful.”

“Do we have time to appreciate beautiful things?”

“We have all the time in the world.”

“No we don’t.”

“Don’t disrupt my fantasy.”

“I have to.”

“Ric!”

“I have to look after you and living in delusions is not healthy.”

“All I have is my illusions.”

“No you don’t, you can move on.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You have to.”

“Why?”

“Because you love me too much to let me suffer.”

“You are the one who’s suffering??”

“I am for watching you wasting your life away.”

“Technically I’m dead so I’m not living anything.”

“Smart ass.”

“Speaking of asses.”

“Oh shut up!”

“Make me.”

“I can’t Damon. I have no body.”

“You _just_ had to ruin it.”

“Yes, you need to face the truth and move on.”

“I rather not.”

“I’m dead. This is a dream.”

“Stop it!”

“You’ll wake up and you’ll be alone in bed.”

“Enough!”

“You will go to the Grill and you will drink bourbon alone.”

“I said ENOUGH.”

“Denial isn’t helping you Damon.”

“I have to disagree on that.”

“Cry, mourn and move on; that would help.”

“Denial seems a better plan to me.”

“Trust me. It is not.”

“I’ll make a deal with you. Keep visiting me in my dreams and I will move on in my waking hours.”

“Deal.”

“Now, the kind of dreams I was thinking about …”

“Oh Damon!!!”


End file.
